super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
THE ULTIMATE 100-TRIAL SHOWDOWN
"THE ULTIMATE 100-TRIAL SHOWDOWN" is a new DLC-mode for "Super ARC Bros. Brawl" that will be added in January of 2016, though an exact date has not been announced yet. SUPER ARC BROS. BRAWL MAIN PAGE! Information "The Ultimate 100-Trial Showdown" is pretty similar to the Trial Mode in "Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System" or the "Flipside Pit of 100 Trials" and the "Flopside Pit of 100 Trials" from "Super Paper Mario". There are 100 stages within "The Ultimate 100-Trial Showdown" which consists of all the playable characters, all the bosses (both including the DLC) and even a boss exclusive to this mode. After completing each 10th stage, the player will receive a reward and get a choice between either continuing on or to save the progress and come back later. Upon entering the mode (after selecting a playable character of choice), the player will receive three stocks and for every 10th stage that is completed, the player will be healed 50 % of the damage it has taken during the course of the previous ten stages. If the player manages to complete all the trials in a group by not losing a single stock and receive less then 50 % damage overall, then the player will be rewarded with an additional stock. But this only occurs on stage 50 and beyond. However, if the player ends up getting knocked out on any of the stages and has no stocks left. Then the player will lose all of the rewards and be knocked to the latest "check-point". Then similar to most other fighting-games, the announcer will start counting down from ten. If the player presses A before the counter reaches zero, then the player is allowed to continue from the last "check-point". But if the player does not do it, then the player has to restart the whole trial from the very beginning. The rewards the player will receive includes trophies, fight money and two collectible posters (one of the opponents that the player encountered in those battles and one of a member of the lawl-community). These posters can be viewed any time the player wishes in the gallery. Upon completing the entire mode from start to finish in one sitting without using a continue, the player will be rewarded with 100.000 fight money, a special poster that can only be unlocked through this method, a short teaser video for possible future content hosted by ARC himself and a short demo of the next game from ARC titled: "Super Rhythm Heaven Bros." Clearing this mode with the occasional "continue", will just reward the player with the regular posters, 10.000 fight money and some random regular trophies. 'TRIALS' All the battles will take place on a "Final Destination-style" with a theme centered around a Nintendo franchise that has been represented in the actual Super Smash Bros.-games since the original (such as Super Mario, The Legend of Zelda and Pokémon). The overall battle music that will play is also a song that represents that particular franchise, but when a boss shows up, the music will change to the battle theme of that particular boss. If the boss has multiple phases, then the same piece of music will play during all the phases unless it says otherwise. 1-10 * Stage Theme: Wii Sports * Regular Battle Theme: Wii Sports Series Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Peashooter.png|1. Peashooter Sash_Lilac.png|2. Sash Lilac Wheelchair_Guy.png|3. Wheelchair Guy The_Miz.png|4. The Miz Mark_Henry.jpg|5. Mark Henry Boss Battle Theme The_Flat_Man.png|6. The Flat Man The_Fonz.jpg|7. The Fonz Puss_in_Boots.jpg|8. Puss in Boots Shrek.png|9. Shrek Fairy_Godmother.png|10. Fairy Godmother Boss Battle Theme 11-20 * Stage Theme: Yoshi's Island * Regular Battle Theme: vs. Ms. Cluck the Insincere - Yoshi's Woolly World Cookie_Monster.jpg|11. Cookie Monster Tintin.jpg|12. Tintin Pen.png|13. Pen Toph_Beifong.png|14. Toph Beifong Hundun.png|15. Hundun Boss Battle Theme Catbug.png|16. Catbug Wallow.png|17. Wallow Harry_Potter.jpg|18. Harry Potter Lord_Voldemort.jpg|19. Lord Voldemort Hungarian_Horntail.jpg|20. Hungarian Horntail Boss Battle Theme 21-30 * Stage Theme: Super Mario * Regular Battle Theme: Motley Bossblob - Super Mario 3D World Asuka.png|21. Asuka Yuuko_Aioi.jpg|22. Yuuko Aioi Mai_Minakami.jpg|23. Mai Minakami Achmed_Frollo.gif|24. Achmed Frollo Wilford_Octopus.png|25. Wilford Octopus Boss Battle Theme Medaka_Kurokami.png|26. Medaka Kurokami Eternal-sailor-mercury_mizuno-ami.jpg|27. Sailor Mercury Mikasa_Ackerman.png|28. Mikasa Ackerman Myotismon.png|29. Myotismon Machinedramon_dm.png|30. Machinedramon Boss Battle Theme 31-40 * Stage Theme: The Legend of Zelda * Regular Battle Theme: Middle Boss Theme - The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Master_HiSing.jpg|31. Master HiSing George_of_the_Jungle.jpg|32. George of the Jungle Wander.png|33. Wander Scrooge_McDuck.png|34. Scrooge McDuck Count_Dracula_Duck.jpg|35. Count Dracula Duck Boss Battle Theme Dr._Facilier.jpg|36. Dr. Facilier Syndrome.png|37. Syndrome Xion.png|38. Xion Xemnas.png|39. Xemnas Julius.png|40. Julius Boss Battle Theme 41-50 * Stage Theme: Kirby's Dreamland * Regular Battle Theme: 0² Battle - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Jason_Voorhees.png|41. Jason Voorhees Predator.png|42. Predator Tanya.png|43. Tanya Blaze.png|44. Blaze Boss Battle Theme Arthur_-_King_of_the_Britons.jpg|45. Arthur - King of the Britons Eric_Sykes.jpg|46. Eric Sykes FightingWireFrames.jpg|47. Fighting Wire Frames (30 of them) Boss Battle Theme Metal_mario_fireball_4_4_by_nibroc_rock-d90bule.png|48. Metal Mario Boss Battle Theme Master-Hand-&-Crazy-Hand-(2).png|49. Master Hand & Crazy Hand Boss Battle Theme Master_Giant.png|50. Master Giant Boss Battle Theme Master_Beast.png|50. Master Beast Master Edges.png|50. Master Edges Master_Shadow.png|50. Master Shadow Master_Fortress.png|50. Master Fortress - Wave 1 Boss Battle Theme Master_Fortress.png|50. Master Fortress - Wave 2 Boss Battle Theme Master_Core_artwork_(Wii_U).png|50. Master Core (NO MUSIC WILL PLAY DURING THIS PART) After Master Core has been defeated and the player choose to continue on with the trials, two voices will start talking to each other: Voice #1: We are at the half-way point, doing great so far! Voice #2: We? What's all the "we-stuff", the player is doing all the hard work! Voice #1: Break-time's over, here we go! 51-60 * Stage Theme: Donkey Kong * Regular Battle Theme: Punch Bowl - Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Emmet_Brickowski.jpg|51. Emmet Brickowski Cheese_Sandwich.png|52. Cheese Sandwich Vinyl_Scratch.png|53. Vinyl Scratch Derpy_Hooves.png|54. Derpy Hooves Granfalloon2-1-.gif|55. Legion Boss Battle Theme Rainbow_Dash_EQG-.png|56. Rainbow Dash EQG Thirty-Thirty.png|57. Thirty/Thirty Button_Mash.png|58. Button Mash Fluffle_Puff.png|59. Fluffle Puff Princess_Twivine_Sparkle.png|60. Princess Twivine Sparkle Boss Battle Theme 61-70 * Stage Theme: Star Fox * Regular Battle Theme: Star Wolf - Star Fox Assault Rorschach.jpg|61. Rorschach Dr._Manhattan.jpg|62. Dr. Manhattan Q.jpg|63. Q Jar_Jar_Binks.jpg|64. Jar Jar Binks Sando_Aqua_Monster.jpg|65. Sando Aqua Monster Boss Battle Theme Fiolina Germi.png|66. Fiolina Germi Rootmars.png|67. Rootmars Boss Battle Theme Ultimate_Spider-Man.jpg|68. Ultimate Spider-Man Earth's_Mightiest_Hawkeye.png|69. Hawkeye Thanos.jpg|70. Thanos Boss Battle Theme 71-80 * Stage Theme: Metroid * Regular Battle Theme: Ending (Metroid) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Iroha.jpg|71. Iroha Elphelt_Valentine.png|72. Elphelt Valentine Super_Street_Fighter_IV_Arcade_Edition_Art_Evil_Ryu_0.jpg|73. Evil Ryu Boss Battle Theme Kamikirimusi.jpg|74. Kamikirimusi Elysium.jpg|75. Elysium Boss Battle Theme Freud_Stream.gif|76. Freud Stream Dödis.gif|77. Dödis Brightwing.png|78. Brightwing Rexxar.png|79. Rexxar Deathwing_the_Destroyer.png|80. Deathwing the Destroyer Boss Battle Theme 81-90 * Stage Theme: Pokémon * Regular Battle Theme: N's Castle Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS Regime_Superman.png|81. Regime Superman Boss Battle Theme PSY.jpg|82. PSY Michael_Bay.png|83. Michael Bay Bruce_Lee.jpg|84. Bruce Lee Ultima_Weapon.png|85. Ultima Weapon Boss Battle Theme Probe_Ike_Newton.png|86. Probe Ike Newton Rémi_Gaillard.jpg|87. Rémi Gaillard TyrantitarTube.png|88. TyrantitarTube Ass_Kicker.png|89. Ass Kicker Boss Battle Theme Groudon-Primal.png|90. Primal Groudon - Phase 1 Boss Battle Theme Gallade-Mega.png|90. Mega Gallade Thundurus-Therian.png|90. Thundurus Therian Electivire.png|90.: Electivire Magmortar.png|90. Magmortar Super_Saiyan_Wally.png|90. Super Saiyan Wally - Phase 2 91-100 * Stage Theme: Super Smash Bros. * Regular Battle Theme: Opening (Super Smash Bros. Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Harmonica.gif|91. Harmonica WageGannon6.png|92. WageGannon6 Paladin_Light.gif|93. Paladin Light Boss Battle Theme Night-Terror.gif|94. Night Terror Boss Battle Theme Chaos.png|95. Chaos Boss Battle Theme Feral_Chaos.png|96. Feral Chaos Boss Battle Theme Bhunivelze.jpg|97. Bhunivelze - Phase 1 Boss Battle Theme Bhunivelze_Form_2.png|97. Bhunivelze - Phase 2 Bhunivelze_Form_3.png|97. Bhunivelze - Phase 3 Bhunivelze_Form_4.png|97. Bhunivelze - Phase 4 HD_NO_92A.gif|98. Ryukotsuki - Phase 1 Boss Battle Theme HD_NO_92B.gif|98. Ryukotsuki - Phase 2 HD_NO_92C.gif|98. Ryukotsuki - Phase 3 Arena_Waddle_Dee.png|99. Arena Waddle Dee (NO MUSIC WILL PLAY DURING THIS PART) Artificial_Rapeface_Computer.png|100. Artificial Rapeface Computer - Phase 1 Boss Battle Theme Artificial_Rapeface_Computer-PHASE-2-&-3.gif|100. Artificial Rapeface Computer - Phase 2 Boss Battle Theme A-R-C-(Hidden-Third-form).gif|100. Artificial Rapeface Computer - Phase 3 Boss Battle Theme (1) After the first song has ended, this other song will play: Boss Battle Theme (2) After this second song has ended, it will go back to the first song and then the cycle repeats. After the third form of the Artificial Rape-Face Computer has been destroyed, it will fade away in complete silence similar to Kefka's demise in Final Fantasy VI. Afterwards, the screen will go white and congratulate the player. But if the player manages to go through all the 100 trials without using a continue, this message will appear: "I may have experienced countless battles and warriors throughout the ages, but you, my friend. You have done something that even I was unable to do... Your name, wisdom, courage and overall power will be described in the pages of fighting history and be told to countless generations to come. Well done!" "Lawler-Posters" in "The Ultimate 100-Trial Showdown" * Room 10 (Anthonyn.cg) * Room 20 (MegaToon1234) * Room 30 (KCslicer17) * Room 40 (Collaterale1) * Room 50 (Lydia Prower) * Room 60 (Stocking Rose) * Room 70 (WageGannon6) * Room 80 (Aranryanchampion) * Room 90 (Nostalgia Skapokon) * Room 100 #1 (Lojo98) * Room 100 #2 (GreenPunkEmoGirl) * Room 100 #3 (Bubbyaustin) * Room 100 #4 (Cpend7) * PERFECT RUN POSTER!! (The Lawl Community) 'GALLERY' Trial-poster--1-(new).gif|'TRIAL POSTER #1' (Anthonyn.cg) Trial-Poster-2-remake.gif|'TRIAL POSTER #2' (MegaToon1234) Trial-poster-3.gif|'TRIAL POSTER #3' (KCslicer17) Trial-Poster-4.gif|'TRIAL POSTER #4' (Collaterale1) Trial-Poster-5.gif|'TRIAL POSTER #5' (Lydia Prower) Trial-poster-6.gif|'TRIAL POSTER #6' (Stocking Rose) Trial-poster-7.jpg|'TRIAL POSTER #7' (WageGannon6) Trial-Poster-8.gif|'TRIAL POSTER #8' (Aranryanchampion) Trial-poster-9.gif|'TRIAL POSTER #9' (Nostalgia Skapokon) Trial-poster-10-(1).gif|'TRIAL POSTER #100 (1)' (Lojo98) Trial-poster-10-(2).gif|'TRIAL POSTER #100 (2)' (GreenPunkEmoGirl) Trial-poster-10-(3).gif|'TRIAL POSTER #100 (3)' (Bubbyaustin) Trial-poster-10-(4).gif|'TRIAL POSTER #100 (4)' (Cpend7) Perfect-Poster.gif|'PERFECT RUN POSTER!!' (The Lawl Community) Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Battle Modes Category:DLC Category:Special Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Freedom Planet Category:Happy Wheels Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:Flatworld Category:Happy Days Category:Shrek Category:Donkey Kong Category:Sesame Street Category:The Adventures of Tintin Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Bravest Warriors Category:Harry Potter Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Senran Kagura Category:Nichijou: My Ordinary Life Category:The Frollo Show Category:Medaka Box Category:Sailor Moon Category:Attack on Titan Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Metroid Category:The Gods Must Be Crazy Category:George of the Jungle Category:Wander over Yonder Category:DuckTales Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:The Incredibles Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Yoshi's Island Category:Friday the 13th Category:Predator Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Monty Python and the Holy Grail Category:The Plank Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Kirby's Dreamland Category:The LEGO Movie Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Castlevania Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:BraveStarr Category:Button's Adventures Category:Fluffle Puff Tales Category:KingSpartaX37 Category:Star Fox Category:Watchmen Category:Star Trek Category:Star Wars Category:Metal Slug Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Pokémon Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Guilty Gear Category:Street Fighter Category:Soul Calibur Category:En Dag i Livet Category:World of Warcraft Category:Wii Sports Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Real Life Category:Final Fantasy Category:Alien Planet Category:YouTube Category:Achille12345 Category:ARC's Pony Headcanons Category:WageGannon6 Category:Getsu Fūma Den